Atalaialeste
"Atalaialeste" é o quinto episódio da sétima temporada de Game of Thrones. É o sexagésimo quinto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 13 de agosto de 2017. Foi escrito por Dave Hill e dirigido por Matt Shakman. Sinopse Sinopse a ser divulgada. Enredo Na Estrada da Rosa Bronn retira Jaime da água na margem oposta da batalha que ocorreu na Torrente do Água Negra. Os dois reconhecem que os Lannister nunca irão derrotar os três dragões de Daenerys em batalha. Daenerys concede aos soldados Lannister e Tarly sobreviventes uma escolha entre jurar lealdade a ela ou morrer. Randyl Tarly resiste e seu filho Dickon fica ao seu lado, mesmo quando o pai pede para ele se salvar. Tyrion implora para Daenerys poupar os inimigos e mandá-los para a Muralha, mas os Tarly se recusam a entrar para a Patrulha da Noite. Assim sendo, Daenerys cumpre sua palavra e mata os Tarly com o fogo de Drogon. Os prisioneiros restantes dobram o joelho. Em Winterfell Através dos olhos de corvos, Bran localiza o exército do Rei da Noite além da Muralha. Ele pede que corvos sejam enviados por todos os Sete Reinos para alertar sobre a ameaça. Arya testemunha Sansa recusar diplomaticamente as sugestões de Lorde Glover e Lorde Royce de que ela deveria governar o Norte. Em particular, Arya acusa Sansa de querer substituir Jon. Mindinho permite que Arya veja quando ele esconde o pergaminho que Cersei obrigou Sansa a escrever depois da morte do Rei Robert em que ela pede que Robb jure lealdade ao Rei Joffrey. Arya rouba e lê o pergaminho. Em Vilavelha Arquimeistre Ebrose recebe o corvo de Bran e discute a mensagem com os outros Arquimeistres. Sem saber da recente morte de seu pai e seu irmão, Samwell interrompe a reunião para votar a favor de Bran. Ele pede que os Arquimeistres usem a autoridade da Cidadela para preparar Westeros para a guerra contra os mortos-vivos. Arquimeistre Ebrose decide que o assunto precisa de mais estudo. Sam transcreve uma minuta redigida pelo Alto Septão enquanto Gilly lê o documento. Sam comenta que está cansado de ler sobre as conquistas de “homens melhores” e decide roubar documentos da biblioteca e abandonar Vilavelha ao lado de Gilly e Pequeno Sam. Em Pedra do Dragão Daenerys retorna e Drogon permite que Jon toque em sua couraça. Jorah reaparece e é recebido por Daenerys. Varys e Tyrion discutem em particular a brutalidade das execuções de Daenerys e questionam a moralidade de servir uma governante que ordena matar outras pessoas (como Varys fazia com o Rei Louco). Varys implora para que Tyrion faça Daenerys ouvir seus conselhos. Jon e Davos participam da reunião de Daenerys com seus conselheiros. Jon recebe os avisos de Bran e decide seguir para além da Muralha para lutar contra os mortos. Daenerys comenta sobre o pequeno número de guerreiros que ele possui e Jon mais uma vez pede ajuda. Ela recusa, pois abandonar sua guerra contra Cersei pode significar entregar o Trono de Ferro para a inimiga. Tyrion propõe que um morto-vivo seja capturado além da Muralha e levado para Porto Real para mostrar o perigo para Cersei e conquistar seu apoio. Jon e Jorah se voluntariam para a missão. Tyrion e Davos retornam de Porto Real com Gendry. Davos aconselha o rapaz a esconder sua identidade e se tornar um ferreiro em Winterfell. Mas Gendry se apresenta abertamente a Jon e entra em seu grupo para a missão. Em Porto Real Jaime retorna para Cersei e declara que a guerra é invencível para os Lannister. Ele revela que Olenna Tyrell envenenou Joffrey e inocentou Tyrion. Cersei se arrepende de ter concedido uma morte sem dor para Olenna. Tyrion e Davos se infiltram em Porto Real através de uma caverna de contrabandistas. Bronn leva Jaime até Tyrion, que pede uma reunião com Cersei para que Jon possa provar a existência do exército de mortos. Jaime entrega a mensagem de Tyrion, Cersei duvida que seu irmão fale a verdade e diz que qualquer inimigo pode ser derrotado por ela. Cersei reconhece que um cessar-fogo temporário pode ser uma necessidade estratégica para ela. Cersei conta para Jaime que está grávida e promete anunciar publicamente que ele é o pai. Davos localiza Gendry, que imediatamente abandona Porto Real com ele. Dois guardas encontram o barco de Davos e precisam ser subornados por ele. Mas quando Tyrion aparece e é reconhecido, Gendry precisa matar os guardas. Os três fogem do local. Em Atalaialeste do Mar Jon, Davos, Gendry e Jorah se encontram com Tormund na fortaleza da Patrulha da Noite em Atalaialeste do Mar, onde a Irmandade Sem Bandeiras e o Cão de Caça estão aprisionados. Os homens discutem sobre suas inimizades, mas concordam que agora lutam contra um inimigo em comum. Davos permanece em Atalaialeste e todos os outros partem para o Norte. Produção Elenco Principal * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington como Rei Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish * Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner como Princesa Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams como Princesa Arya Stark * Conleth Hill como Varys * Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Príncipe Bran Stark * Jerome Flynn como Sor Bronn * John Bradley como Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray como Gilly * Kristofer Hivju como Tormund * Joe Dempsie como Gendry * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont Secundário * Jim Broadbent como Arquimeistre Ebrose * Richard Dormer como Lorde Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye como Thoros de Myr * Anton Lesser como Qyburn * James Faulkner como Lorde Randyll Tarly * Tom Hopper como Dickon Tarly * Tim McInnerny como Lorde Robett Glover * Rupert Vansittart como Lorde Yohn Royce * Richard Rycroft como Meistre Wolkan * Kevin Eldon como um manto dourado * Julian Firth como arquimeistre da Cidadela * Philip O'Sullivan como arquimeistre da Cidadela * Laurence Spellman como um manto dourado * Staz Nair como Qhono * William Nevan Wilson como pequeno Sam * James Robert Wilson como pequeno Sam * Adele Smyth-Kennedy Notas do elenco * 18 dos 22 membros do elenco principal aparecem neste episódio. * Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy) e Gwendoline Christie (Brienne de Tarth) não são creditados e não aparecem neste episódio. Notas * O título do episódio é uma referência a Atalaialeste do Mar, o castelo mais a leste da Muralha e um dos três únicos que ainda são guarnecidos pela Patrulha da Noite. Galeria Tyrion Eastwatch.jpg Dany and Tyrion Eastwatch.jpg Jon and Dany Eastwatch.jpg Jon Eastwatch.jpg Sam and Gilly Eastwatch.jpg Tyrion and Varys Eastwatch.jpg Cersei Eastwatch.jpg Varys Eastwatch.jpg 705 Aftermath Battle of Tumbleton.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys at Tumbleton.jpg 705 Daenerys.jpg 705 Tyrion at Tumbleton.jpg 705 Tyrion Daenerys .jpg 705 Ashes of Tumbleton.jpg 705 Tyrion Varys.jpg 705 Tyrion at Dragonstone.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys.jpg 705 Drogon.jpg 705 Jon.jpg 705 Drogon Daenerys Jon.png 705 Cersei.jpg 705 Cersei Qyburn.jpg 705 Winterfell Ravens.jpg 705 Varys Davos Jon Daenerys.jpg 705 Bran.jpg a Eastwatch. Bran sees a Vision That The Nightwalkers Are Headed for Eastwatch. Game of Thrones.jpg Referências en:Eastwatch ro:Rondul de Est ru:Восточный дозор pl:Wschodnia Strażnica (odcinek) Categoria:7ª Temporada